Personal watercraft (PWCs) generally do not provide devices for mounting items such as rod holders, sonar, lights, cooler accessories, beverage containers/holders, fuel containers, wiring, gun cases, camping supplies, and fishing and hunting accessories, requiring that they be held by the user. At best, PWCs tend to have a limited amount of storage space and no means of mounting items of interest or sporting accessories.
Personal watercraft have advanced in size, power and maneuverability; however, their storage and useful functionality have not kept pace with the needs of users. The introduction of the present invention to extend the usefulness of said watercraft is important and highly useful to this sporting category of watercraft. The present invention is simple and is an economical solution to a storage problem that has been associated with PWCs since their inception.
PWCs are often more affordable than boats, and in many cases, the PWC is both more powerful and maneuverable than conventional boats, making them increasingly popular. As they have evolved with this popularity, their deck size has increased, accommodating as many as three people onboard. However, storage space and equipment-mounting options have not kept pace, and due to the lack of storage space and/or mounting locations, users have to hold onto their equipment manually, both while the PWC is underway and also while on location. This situation can cause unsafe conditions which add to an already potentially dangerous activity; being able to securely attach accessories to the watercraft adds a necessary element of safety to waterborne activities. Otherwise, items not securely attached to the watercraft while in operation are easily lost and/or damaged and in doing so can injure the operator and passenger.
While some previous attempts have been made to improve the storage and equipment-mounting capabilities of PWCs, they have not solved the foregoing problems. Known methods for storing gear on PWCs are bulky and expensive and often improvised, and tend to require that the PWC be modified, potentially causing structural weakness and fatigue points.
US patent application publication number US 2007/0000426 A1 discloses a racking system for strapping luggage onto the top surface of a PWC. The racking system is extended in front of the operator's seat, and requires the manufacturer's original design to be modified as does the aforementioned racking system. Moreover, racks forward of the operator's seat are difficult for passengers to access.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,216, 3,747,554, 3,257,971 and 4,993,343 are all designed and intended to be used as waterski tow hooks.
U.S. patent application publication number US 2006/0011683 A1 discloses a racking system for strapping and holding luggage.
U.S. patent application publication number US 2004/0025774 A1 deals with a waterskiing apparatus.